101st Airborne Division
The 101st Airborne Division "Screaming Eagles" is a faction in many Medal of Honor games. The 101st Airborne Division is an elite modular specialized light infantry division of the United States Army trained for air assault operations.1 and has been referred to as "the tip of the spear" The 101st Airborne Division has a nearly century-long history. The 101st in World War 2 first saw action during Operation: Overlord. The 101st gained a legendary reputation during Battle of the Bulge where the surronded 101st Airborne companies were able to defend Bastogne from German forces. After World War 2 the 101st Airborne Division was deployed in the Vietnam War and later served in Iraq and Afganistan. The division is one of the most highly decorated units in the United States Army and has been featured prominently in military fiction. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' Several soldiers from the 101st Airborne Division were scattered in the French hedgerows near Carentan. Two officers from the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Lieutenant Mike Powell and Captain Ramsey, were sent to find these men, while at the same time destroying Flak guns and Nebelwerfers in the area. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' The 101st Airborne Division was stranded in the French city of St. Mathieu while trying to fend off an ambush set up by the German forces. The division was aided in their survival by Office of Strategic Services Lieutenant James Patterson. 101st frontline.jpg|101st Airborne troopers in St.Mathieu. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead'' Jack Barnes is a paratrooper from the 101st Airborne, 501st Parachute Regiment. He fights alongside his fellow paratroopers in the Ardennes, in December, 1944. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough'' The glider that carries John Baker and a handful of soldiers to Sicily belongs to the 101st Airborne, indicated by the pilot's arm patch. This is odd as the 101st Airborne Division was not involved on Operation Husky. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' In the Medal of Honor: European Assault, the 101st Airborne fought in Rocherath along with Office of Strategic Services Lieutenant William Holt. Following the German offensive in the Belgian Ardennes, the division is deployed in Bastogne. Surrounded, the division will support the seat of better or worse in the most terrible conditions until the breakthrough of the 3rd Armored Division under the command of General Patton. In Ardennes forest fought with the 28th Infantry Division's soldiers for destruction of Van Schrader's bunker. ''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' The 101st Airborne returns in Heroes. In the Belgium campaign they assist Lt.William Holt on his missions. There are two versions avaliable in multiplayer. The "Paratrooper" which got green snow covered uniform and the "Airborne" which got tan snow covered uniform with snow camo helmet. In both models the Screaming Eagle patch can be seen on the left arm. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne (mobile phone version) 82nd Airborne paratrooper Cpl. Boyd Travers had brothers from the 101st Airborne who was captured by the Germans in Bastogne only to be rescued. Notable Members *Captain Monroe *Lieutenant James Patterson *Lieutenant Fletcher *Sergeant Harrison *Sergeant Jack Barnes *Private Archer *Private Florian *Private John Castle *Private Conaway *Private Durden *Private Paulsen *Private Cobb *Private Tomlin *Private Brown *Private Hatcher *Medic Paratrooper *Radio Operator Paratrooper Gallery Private3.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper 1 Private2.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper 2 Private1.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper 3 Snow1.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper ( Snow variant. ) Snow2.PNG|101st Airborne Paratrooper ( Snow variant 2. ) Cap snow.PNG|101st Airborne Captain ( Snow ) 101st Heroes.JPG|101st Airborne Paratrooper in ''Heroes 101st 2 Heroes.JPG|101st Airborne Paratrooper version 2 in Heroes Trivia * The 101st did fought in Rocherath, but it's not known when they fought there. uk:101-ша повітряно-десантна дивізія Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Military Units Category:101st Airborne Division Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault characters Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline characters Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters